At present, audio files of different sources and different types may be played by using different application programs installed in a mobile terminal. The mobile terminal may usually add a sound effect, for example, a global sound effect, to an audio file to be played, to enhance a playing effect of the audio file. However, an application program may also add a sound effect, for example, a partial sound effect, to the played audio file according to different types of the audio file, causing addition of multiple sound effects when the audio file is to be played.